


No Longer Yoosung

by Amongthedeep



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Suicide Attempts, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Rarepair, implied sex, kinda non-consensual sex, lots of cross-dressing, only yoosung is successful in pretending to be Rika, this is pretty dark not gonna lie, what if rika had died and that made V snap?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amongthedeep/pseuds/Amongthedeep
Summary: V has twisted his memories so that Rika and Yoosung are one single entity after she dies in the Secret Ending.This is an AU of the secret ending.





	No Longer Yoosung

**Author's Note:**

> I started shipping these 2 together since that CG with V hugging Yoosung after he ran there. I was just smitten and thought, they'd be an interesting item. Of course then the Secret Ending happened...and we discovered all kind of things, so I'm pretending those don't exist for this story! I wrote this because I haven't been able to find anyone that ships them or does fanart or fanfic that I know of, and I don't wanna be alone anymore in this ship :(
> 
> This is my first fanfic so forgive me~
> 
> Mina is the MC's name that I picked.

Yoosung ran to the door as soon as he heard the footsteps and jingle of keys, patting the hem of the blue poofy dress. He finger brushed his shoulder-length hair behind his ears, making sure to not smudge his lipstick or mascara. Yoosung smiled when V stepped in bearing sunflowers. He willingly relaxed and hugged V, crushing the sunflowers between them.

Sunflowers meant V didn't remember he was Yoosung, but was in a gentle, sweet mood. Sometimes Yoosung didn't know what he'd do if V never remembered he was Yoosung ever again, and Rika only when he was too disturbed and couldn't remember she was dead. Being Rika meant V was either possessive, obsessive and expected demands and begged for "her" to hurt him, or happy, passionate and inspired for photography.

At first Yoosung had volunteered to take care of V because V had turned suicidal, cutting himself and trying to throw himself from windows or jumping from balconies and rooftops. He couldn't forget V had endured so much. Still, deep down he felt guilty. If only he'd noticed that Rika was actually abusing V, and V had hidden it all along.

Of course, he hadn't started to crossdress or pretend to be Rika from the start, but V kept refusing his eye treatment, saying Rika wanted it like that. Yoosung got so angry he couldn't contain himself as he shouted at him, but that only made V more pathetic as he cried for Rika. A Rika that no longer existed, and a Rika Yoosung some times prefered had never existed.

It'd been Jumin that brought up the idea of finding someone with a resemblance to Rika to make V accept the procedure. They'd found plenty of girls, but none of them passed the criteria in front of V, he'd simply talk about things in the past that they had no way to know. What made it worse was that V became more suicidal and violent after each visit, and it was impossible for them to teach those girls about the past. So their alternative had been to beg Jaehee to disguise herself, and when that failed they asked Mina, but they both also didn't have enough history with V to pass his scrutiny. Not even Chaeyoung had fooled him.

Honestly speaking, they'd first asked Yoosung after all the girls, but he'd felt like he just couldn't do it. After all the experiments, it wasn't like he could just say "No" and turn his back to V, and the RFA. They were a family, and if V needed this type of support then they'd agreed they would do anything possible.

It'd felt surreal, wearing Rika's green dress, letting Chaeyoung, Mina and Jaehee take care of his makeup and styling his wig. The wig had been itchy, and the nerves had dampened it right to his nape and face. His hands had never trembled as much as they did that first time of meeting V, even if V was seeing very little back then, and adopt Rika's gentle tone and gestures. Yoosung had seen more times than he cared to remember how Rika interacted with V, so he went right ahead, sitting in an uncomfortable metal chair, and grabbed V's left hand pulling it to his lap, stroking slowly the tips of it. V's hands weren't smooth, they were full of little cuts from wielding sharp glass to cut himself, but also from climbing and photography chemicals.

V slowly released tension from his body, sagging forward, closer to where Yoosung was sitting, and smiled that charming smile he'd seen all those years ago, back when Rika was alive.

"I...I've been waiting so long to see you again, Rika." V smiled with tears streaming down his face, voice shaking. "I searched for you everywhere, but I couldn't find you. Please, you have to believe me, Rika!"

Yoosung shushed him, as V entered into an anxious state, and brushed softly the hair from his face. "It's okay, V. We're soulmates, we always attract each other." He was so glad V couldn't see his face, he wouldn't know how to explain the giant grimace he couldn't keep from his face from saying those words.

"Yes, of course, Rika." V pulled Yoosung's hands, kissing them and smiling. "Whatever you wish."

"I'm glad you say that, V, I..." Yoosung stroked V's face, cupping his cheek. Jumin was a living presence right behind his chair, a hand pressing on his back where V couldn't see, "I want you to accept the treatment and see again."

V recoiled, suspicion in his face, dropping Yoosung's hands. "And why is that?"

"V..." Yoosung drew a deep breath, steadying himself so his voice didn't shake as hard as his legs. "Let's go to the mountains again, catching wild berries and photographing the beauty this world has. Do you remember?"

So far, everything had been going according to the plan, the trick was in Yoosung bringing up something he'd experienced with them, and not let V initiate it.

V got stunned into silence, then smiled and nodded. "Of course, I was so happy that day... You, me and Yoosung traveling, enjoying the way the sun filtered through the leafs and trees, Yoosung kept complaining about the bugs."

"Yeah, and then I spritzed bug repellent on him, but he kept whining and crying until the next day."

V laughed, nodding and wiping his face. "Yes, yes. He never went again, even though we always invited him..."

Yoosung nodded, patting the wig in place to make sure it hadn't slipped. "That's right, and we still brought him baskets of strawberries and cherries whenever we caught them. Remember?"

V stared intently, his voice choked. "I... Rika... is that really you? I...I've missed you so much."

He'd proceeded to cry and hugged Yoosung tightly to his chest, hands firmly gripping his arms.

Every day Yoosung had returned to have talks until V at last had believed, was calm every day, and accepted the surgery.

After the surgery had healed his eyes and he could see again, V took one look at Yoosung without make-up, wig and props, and started screaming and thrashing things. He was so violent they had to sedate him for his own good. Each time they tried to tell him Rika was dead, or that Yoosung wasn't Rika, he'd break down over and over again.

So Yoosung had grabbed the few wisps of courage inside him and told them he'd act like Rika, and perhaps like that he could recover until he could face the truth. The private hospital owned by Jumin would look away, no files on V's condition or surgery would ever come out.

Three years had passed, V had slowly recovered enough that sometimes he was lucid and could recognize Yoosung. The first time V had been lucid he'd stared confused, his expression slowly turning horrified. V cried, apologizing to Yoosung about everything and promising that everything would be fine now. Everyone had been happy, especially Jumin. They'd partied as hard as they cried.

Then the next day had come, Yoosung had not been wearing Rika's outfit nor any of the props, and V had started screaming for Rika. In a circle it went, round and round, of V recovering and relapsing.

Yoosung couldn't tell the truth, he couldn't tell that at first he'd done it out of guilt and shame but now he despised not being recognized. He wanted V to see him, not her. If he cried at night, nobody knew. They'd crossed barriers Yoosung had had no way of saying no, he didn't know what to lie about after saying he was menstruating and V said it was ok, they could use his backside. He still remembered how he cried and trembled when V first had sex with him. He'd been gentle, penetrating him from behind after lots of lube and fingering. He'd never been more confused about his sexuality or who he really liked. V had embraced Rika in the same way he embraced Yoosung. Round and round his feelings had gone from confused, hurt, then to happy and then to anger and despise that all he was was a replacement.

It didn't help that every day he wrote updates to the RFA on how V was doing, though he hadn't told about the sex they had seen V and him kissing plenty of times. Worse still, when V recognized him he looked ashamed and would barely come close to Yoosung. Yoosung wanted to ask him if he remembered what they did during the nights while nobody was looking, but V could barely look him in the eye and Yoosung didn't have courage.

If only Rika hadn't died. Sometimes Yoosung wished he'd been the one to be shot instead of Rika. At least like that everyone would be happy, they would have sought help together. Like this, V had one of his wings broken. They didn't know for how long they could deceive him, one day Yoosung would be useless. His heart ached and twisted on itself, he couldn't feel happy for long. How could he when he was on borrowed time? One day V would find someone he could love again and move on from his hurt, Yoosung would be only a bad memory left on his past. Until then, this was all he had, happiness and love snatched during the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at  
> Website: https://amongthedeep.weebly.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/amongthedeep  
> Blog: https://amongthedeep.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
